


Holiday Special

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: Ahh, Christmas, a time of cable tv and old movies.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Series: Smallville Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of the Christmas fanfic challenge

“C’mon, Smallville. You can just use your heat vision thingy to make up the popcorn.”

Clark came out with a bowl of popcorn. “Miss Lane, are you suggesting I use my super abilities to cheat?”

She grinned at him. “No.”

“Liar.”

Oliver, curled up in the corner of the couch with Chloe next to him, snorted.

“You’re kidding, right? There’s a reason we call him Boy Scout.”

Lois laughed. “Clark was never a boy scout. Certainly not where it counts.”

Her cousin shot her a withering look. “We don’t need to know all about your love life, Lois.”

“Well, since we know what you two get up to in your down time,” Lois replied with a meaningful look at her cousin’s protruding stomach. She was six months pregnant with her and Oliver’s first child.

Oliver smiled proudly, rubbing his wife’s stomach. “Yep, and we get lots of practice, don’t we honey?”

Even Clark groaned at that one. “No need to brag, Queen.”

Chloe growled. “Watch it, Kent!”

Lois huffed. “Will you just hit the lights, Smallville.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, sitting beside her on the other couch. She shifted slightly, cuddling into him and helping herself to the popcorn as the big screen tv lit up with the opening scene to A Christmas Story. 

“So, I never did get why the kid wanted an air rifle for Christmas,” Lois said. 

“Does it really matter?” Oliver asked. “Didn’t you ever make Christmas wishes?”

She shrugged. “Well, I guess. I mean, when I was about five, my mom took me and Lucy to visit Santa in Macy’s and I wished really hard for a bicycle. I didn’t get it though. I wished for a lot of things that never came true.”

She never talked about it, not even with Clark, but when she was about eight, she had written a letter to Santa begging him to bring her mother back so that her father would be happy again. She had never understood why, but a few days after she’d posted the letter, her father had come in with tears in his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. He didn’t say anything, but he held her for the longest time. 

“I still don’t get why this movie is such a classic,” Chloe commented as the final credits rolled. 

Both men snorted in disbelief. “Well, you wouldn’t,” Oliver replied. 

“Just what is that supposed to mean, Oliver Queen?” Chloe demanded with a fierce glare at her husband. 

“Um, nothing?” he said. 

The couple began to argue. Lois looked at her husband-slash-fiance. They didn’t really know what to call themselves, since they’d had the ceremony, but the paperwork hadn’t been filed. In the eyes of the law, they weren’t officially husband and wife, but that was only thanks to being interrupted by Darkseid and his merry minions. Unofficially, it was another matter. 

“All right, quit arguing,” Clark called. “Look. It’s a Wonderful Life is on.”

Lois grinned. “How many times have you seen this movie, Smallville?”

“Every Christmas since I was a kid,” he said. “It was my dad’s favourite movie. Well, his favourite Christmas movie.”

She snuggled closer, hearing the slight hitch in his breath. Clark swore he’d seen the spirit of his father on their wedding day. He still missed him.

“Mine, too,” Oliver said softly.

“And mine,” Chloe added.

“I think that makes it unanimous,” Lois said, laying her head on Clark’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as the movie began to play.


End file.
